Away From Home
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Kodai Ozora with the permission of his wife (Natsuko Ozora) invited Roberto Hongo, who he rescued after a suicide attempt, to stay over at his home while he searched for a doctor to get his retina detachment treated and be Tsubasa's soccer mentor. However, little did Kodai that know that this decision would be the biggest mistake for his marriage...


A couple of hours earlier Kodai Ozora was having a pleasant time with drinks and a discussion with a man who became a good friend of his after he stopped him from committing suicide. Roberto Hongo was talking about the great feats and potential he had seen in Kodai's son, Tsubasa Ozora, when it came to soccer.

Their talk lasted quite a while before his wife, Natsuko Ozora, reminded Kodai that he had to leave as the ship was departing soon. Kodai was a marine captain and so his work required him to be in the seas away from home most of the time.

* * *

Roberto was a handsome man and _well endowed_. Kodai was not one who spied on another man's penis but when he rescued Roberto after he jumped into the sea to end his life, they had to make the process of expelling the water out of his respiratory tract easier. So to revive Roberto, they had to strip him. Everyone present in the ship (that Kodai was the captain of) became aware of what Roberto possessed.

Soon after the incident the husband and wife agreed on the phone to allow Roberto to stay in their house. While he stayed there he could search for doctors to help with his retina detachment but also help train their young son, Tsubasa, who aspired to be a highly skilled soccer player. In addition to that, Kodai could not help mentioning to his wife how huge Roberto's manhood was. However, since he could not see her face, he could only judge her reaction based on the tone of her voice from his end of the line. It did not _sound_ like his wife was interested in that particular information.

"Hell, that Roberto is hung like a mule!"

"What?" Natsuko asked wide eyed with her mouth gaping a little. However, since they were on the phone, the expression on her face was unseen by her husband.

"He is hung like a mule! When we tried to revive him, we had to remove all his clothes."

"You mean...you stare at other men down there?"

Kodai chuckled, "No honey, but you notice it if they've got it out, not ogle at it though, and if they are that big you can't help but acknowledge that it's there."

"Oh I see, so he was huge?" She asked, but to Kodai it _sounded_ like she was not interested.

"Yeah, damn, he was like that italian sausage you see in the shop, wide and lengthy and his was not even erect!"

"Well he probably doesn't know what to do with it." She simply said before changing the topic.

* * *

"I'm about to hit the bed soon, I am going to eat a piece of Natsuko's cake and be on my way." Roberto announced.

"Well, help yourself," Natsuko said as she cleaned the table.

Tsubasa was already asleep in his room. Kodai would not be seeing him in a while, but he did not want to disturb his son's slumber.

"Bye, I will be back about eight in the morning in seven weeks." Kodai said as his wife came with him to the door to see him off.

"Goodbye, babie." Natsuko said as she kissed him on the lips.

He told his wife and Roberto bye one final time before leaving the house. So once again Kodai headed out on another long journey away from home.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

Squeaking sounds were coming from Roberto's room

The moonlit through the window shone on them. Roberto was laying between Natsuko's legs pushing down from above her. His butt would lift high in the air and then he would dive into her. Natsuko's legs were spread apart, one foot resting on either side of him while her were knees directly up.

Low gasps escaped her mouth. The sloshing noises coming from between her legs were a result of Roberto being within her and not just that, she was drenching wet. A moan was let out by her lips every time he dived downward deep within her.

The movement and strength of his pelvis forced Natsuko's ass into the bed. His manhood had broke her open. His up and down movements were much more pronounced than her husband's. Natsuko's hand gripped at the cheek of his butt while her other hand scratched at his back. She attempted to suppress her sounds from reaching Tsubasa. She could barely hold back the groaning and panting.

Natusko's head began to thrash from side to side, her pelvis lifted as if to give him more of her. He never lost his rhythm as she started to softly scream. He attempted to silence her.

"Shhhhhh." He sounded off in a whispering volume.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...mmmphhhhh." She groaned and screamed as she climaxed with more intensity than she had ever done before.

Natusuko's pelvis fell down on the bed. Roberto did not stop. He continued banging her, pushing inside of her. He thrusted to such depths that his balls slapped her anus.

Roberto was beating down into Natsuko's pelvis with considerable strength. He began to grunt as he ejaculated. He pushed down and paused for a moment, pulled out and pushed in and paused. He was blasting his semen deep within Natsuko.

Roberto was finally done. He laid on top of Natsuko and they started making out. Natusuko's pelvis started to grind as Roberto had not tugged his huge stick of flesh out of her. She humped up at him while they tongued one another's mouth. She was grinding her pelvis into his, feeling his flesh within her. His large manhood was stroking against her clit. The moist sounds were noisier now. His semen had mingled with her fluids and it was nothing but a drenched mess.

Natsuko started to twitch and moan. She climaxed again. She had never done that before.

Roberto drew himself from her and sat up just to lean on the headboard of the bed. Natsuko stayed spread eagle. Her pussy was a mess. The folds spread out drenched, her pussy was gaping open and her womanhood was shimmering in the dim illumination. She looked very used.

She then rose up and shifted her head to his pelvis taking his manhood between her lips. She started to suck him with a lot of energy. He was huge in her mouth and she bounced her head up and down, slobbering all over his cock. She would pause, kiss the tip, and then pass her lips and tongue along the pole. She paused at the slit of his manhood and examined it with the tip of her tongue moaning all the while. She made love to his manhood with her mouth.

Roberto started to fuck her mouth as she began caressing him. It only took a couple of minutes and he emitted a lot of semen inside her mouth. It seeped out from the sides down across her lips and chin. She extracted him from her mouth with a pop, and gulped all his semen down her throat.

They both laid beside each other naked on the bed, and quickly fell sound asleep.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
